Amor Demente
by superpaox2
Summary: Una amistad que pareciera la mejor de todas,pero todo cambia cuando el amor se mete entre esta amistad y desata una historia que pareciera ser una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por el estúpido y sensual Atsushi Ohkubo! 

**Yay! Bien esta historia es un Soul y Maka,y Crona y Soul,asdf e_é si pero eso es parte de la historia además es una recompensa para los KidxCrona DX aunque ODIE esa pareja son para los de Música Ligera que no tuvieron KidxCrona.**

**Yandere: Crona**

**Tsundere: Maka**

**Amor Demente**

La peliceniza se acercó a la pelirosa que estaba tirada en el suelo sin nada que hacer, observando a la nada con sus manos enrolladas en sus piernas y se cabeza pegada en el piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-la pelirosa levanto su mirada a la peliceniza, tenia una sonrisa dulce y preocupada ¿desde cuando alguien se preocupa por ella así? Simplemente la ignoro y siguió observando al atardecer, él sol la mantenía caliente, la peliceniza se sentó a lado de ella recargada de la pared.

-Si no te importa te hare compañía-la pelirosa la miro extraña-aléjate por favor este es mi lugar se supone que nadie debe de entrar-le dijo la pelirosa, la peliceniza solo sonrió.

-Déjame en paz, debó de estar sola, pará eso sirvo, él sol solo esta ahí muerto, sin ninguna ilusión de vida, Viendo como la gente camina sin percatarse del asqueante olor a muerte, de su triste final. Soy la muerta en vida, soy la esperanza vencida, soy la sonrisa fingida, soy… ¿quien soy?, somos solo lo que los demás esperan, somos producto de una sociedad retorcida y lúgubre, somos peones en el juego de un supremo, piezas sin valor y sin un fin, desechables y remplazables cuando ya no somos de utilidad-la peliceniza borro su sonrisa y antes de que la pelirosa siguiera, la chica le dio un suave golpe con su libre en la cabeza.

-¿E-eh?-la pelirosa empezó a temblar y casi a llorar, Maka sonrió delicadamente y la abrazo-Jamás digas eso, me tienes a mi, jamás estarás sola-Lagrimas de la mejilla de Crona aparecieron.

-Soy Maka Albarn por favor ¡se mi amiga!-la pelirosa sonrío y empezó a llorar.

-C-claro-y unieron sus manos-S-Soy ¡C-c-crona!

Eso fue el inicio de una amistad fuerte y verdadera, pero ¿Quién dijo que las amistades no podrían cambiar?

**PD: ajojaoas CONTINUARA! :D fue muy corto lo se pero fue mi mini prologo! Este fic lo continuare cuando termine Musica Ligera! Que tiene como 101 capitulos o mas :3 asi que amuajaja esperaran eternidades! (¿?) Soy TAN mala :B **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**Su nombre es Evans el encantador Evans**_

Hace años conocí a mi mejor amiga "Crona Makenshi" una chica encantadora y bueno es muy tímida, pero al menos es la única amiga que tengo.

-¡M-maka chan!-sin mencionar que tartamuda mucha.

-Crona-le dedique una sonrisa, bueno intento fallido de una sonrisa encantadora. Las otras compañeras siempre se burlan de mí desde el principio de la primaria, pero ¿saben? Siento que Crona y yo nos complementamos.

-¡Kyaaaa!-gritos de fangirls se escucharon, yo y Crona volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver chicas mirando ¿coquetamente? A un albino.

-Vamos Crona…-empecé a caminar sin gran importancia pero Crona se quedo ahí mirándolo fascinada.

-¡C-claro M-maka!-¿acaso a Crona le atrae ese albino? Quien sabe.

-Crona-dije repentinamente la chica me miro con su mirada miedosa de siempre-¿Te atrae ese canoso?

-¿C-c-canoso?

-¡¿Qué no lo ves es canoso!?

-S-solo es albino Maka-chan…

-Claro pero ¡vayamos al punto! ¿Te atrae no?-canturreé mirándola pícaramente.

-N-no pero ¡e-es lindo!-Crona se sonrojo extremadamente ¿caray? Voltee a verlo y lo inspeccioné con mi mirada, no esta mal.

-¡Vamos Crona!-dije alegremente.

-C-claro.

Por un minuto sentí la mirada del albino ¿o me equivoco?

_-¡Muy bien empecemos la clase! ¡Pero primero les presentare a su nuevo compañero! ¡Soul Evans!_

Y el pedazo de mierda entro con una pose idiota, con una mirada coqueta de niño que intenta conquistar a todas.

-¡Awwww!-mierda lo hizo, no lo entiendo, Voltee a ver a Crona la cual bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Sonreí burlonamente.

-¡Bien Soul! ¡Atrás de la banca de Albarn!-y me señalo a mi con una sonrisa, o genial.

El chico quito su mirada y la cambio a una fría, me miro de reojo sin ninguna expresión sentí escalofríos.

_-¡Bien sigamos con la clase!_

Excelente a poner atención.

-¡Crona!-excelente ya se había terminado la clase y ya la perdí de vista, escuche un piano ¿eh? Corrí por los pasillos siguiendo el sonido.

-¡P-perdón!-cerré la puerta, elemental no tengo un oído musical, agite mi cabeza ¿pero que hago? ¡Estoy buscando a Crona…! Vi a Crona viendo desde una puerta.

-M-maka ¿no es hermoso?-murmuro vi a Soul tocando el piano, lo hace para impresionar.

-Vamos Crona ¿Qué hacías ahí?-dije pícaramente mientras nos apartábamos del lugar.

-Menudamente voy a mi sr rincón…-gotee ya lo imaginaba.

"_4 de noviembre 6:30 am"_

-¿Crona?-deje mi mochila en mi asiento.

La chica estaba observando al albino el cual miraba por la ventana, me acerque a ella.

-¡Crona!-grite la chica tembló.

-¡P-Perdón!-gotee.

-¡no espera!-la chica me miro e intento sonreír-¿Qué hacías?-se sonrojo un poco.

-N-nada.

-Crona…-dijo el albino desde su asiento mirándome a mí.

La chica volteo-¿S-si?

-Ven-le sonrió pícaramente, lo mire mal.

-¿Qué harás Evans?-me acerque desafiante a él.

-¿Qué te interesa?-lo agarre de la camisa levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Le haces daño a Crona y te mato! ¡¿Entiendes!?-no dijo nada lo solté y me fui a mi asiento, se fue con Crona…me siento un poco sola.

5 minutos después me di cuenta que estaba dormida desperté por una risa de alguien ¡seguro me harán pasar vergüenza! ¡Seguro ya llego la maestra! Me sonroje un al máximo y levante la mirada.

-¡W-W-WA…! Tu…-es el pedazo de mierda.

-Parece que alguien tomo una siesta-canturreo.

-Y ¿Crona?-dije directamente.

-Oye solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Y ¿Crona?

-¡Ya ya va! Esta con nuevas amigas-me desbloqueo la vista a una Crona hablando con todas las compañeras, mis ojos se abrieron como platos levemente y los cerro.

-Gracias ahora vete.

-Eres muy fría ¿acaso note cansas de estar sola?-me miro serio, suspire.

-¡Te dije que te vayas!-no me miro solo se fue irritado, perfecto puedo estar en paz…pero sigo sintiendo esta soledad…Crona.

La campana toco dando el inicio de clases, Marie entro al salón como siempre feliz, bueno a estudiar, lo único que me gusta, suspiré.

_-¡Bueno chicos ya pueden Salir al recreo!-_canturreo Marie guardando sus cosas y sacando su almuerzo.

-¡Crona!-dije feliz.

-L-lo siento Maka…. Voy a comer con las demás…-las chicas se rieron y se fueron con Crona, en realidad jamás les agrade para que ellas me dijeran algo como ¿no te nos unes? No…

-¡¿Qué?!-voltee a ver y lo primero que vi fue a Soul.

Lo ignore y seguí caminando con mi bolsa de almuerzo, pero el pedazo de mierda ¡toco mi hombro! Lo mire con enfado.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Perdón si no funciono…

-¿Eh?

-Quería juntar a Crona con nuevas amigas y como eres su amiga creí que…también te invitarían..-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me sonroje.

-¡A ti que te importa!-me fui corriendo del aula.

Abrí mi bolsa viendo como las chicas peinaban a Crona, infle los cachetes, atrás de mi estaba Soul, no me dejo de seguir.

-¡¿Qué quieres!?

-Sabes…deberías dejar de gritar.

-Puff esta bien…-suspire mirando para otro lado-Mira lo que has causado me has dejado sola…

-Claro que no estoy aquí-tiene razón…sonreí.

-Tú no cuentas pedazo de mierda-desvié la mirada.

-¡Hey no me llames así!


End file.
